ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Death of Dove; Matthew vs Dove, part three
Dove quickly healed Matthew, then vanished. "Dove! Dove!" Shouted Simma, Running to see her. She was confused to see Lulu still there. "Ahhhhhh!" Simma blasted Lulu, then tellaported her out of there. Lulu grimaced. That would be the last time she concerned herself with Matthew or his team. Rubbing her wound lightly, she walked in the opposite direction of that tower. She would not be returning. Matthew, though he couldn't see straight, was still convinced Dove was in here with him. He grabbed the nearest possible figure he could make out and hugged it very tightly, refusing to let go. "I love you Dove..." he whined. No one was at the tower, but Simma and him. Simma saw him, and thought he was insane. Though, she could trust him more then Lulu. "Ummmm....She's not here. She's gone...." Simma pointed out, shaking his shoulder. "She'll never be back. Her hour was up, when she vanished" she said. Matthew blinked one or two times, frowned, then smiled. "It's okay Simma," Matthew said, patting her head. "I love you too." And with that, he stood, walked back to the couch, sat down, and once again retreated into his little ball. "Here," Said Simma, "Its the picture of Dove she gave to me." It was in a white frame, with delacate hearts, butiful Roses, and a 'D' at the top. it was a purple 'D'. "I don't want it." Matthew responded. "Oh, O.K." She told him. Simma was tring to make him feel better. She started to rub his back. She had often see Dove do that. Matthew couldn't help but smile. He seemed to relax a little. "Should I be trying to get over her..?" he asked carefully, trying not to sound like he hated her. "I don't know. Don't blame you're self." She said, taking her hand off. lt felt akword for her. Matthew sighed slightly. "I'm going to sleep. You can go now." he decided and briskly leaned his head on the arm of the couch. She didn't say anything, then gave him the Dove-doll. Dove used to make little dolls of people. lncluding herself, Simma, Matthew, and other close friends or famaly members. Matthew took the doll and hugged it tightly. "Goodnight Simma.." he mumbled, snuggling with the Doll. "Good night." she replied, then snuggled up in Dove's big, warm, comfterble bed. She took her teddy bear, and fell asleep. As soon as Matthew could sense that Simma was asleep, he stood out of the bed, and walked back over to the glass doorway he'd carved before. Taking a deep breath, he pushed off of the ledge and began falling. Who would save him now? There was no one. He could die. Matthew started to float in mid-air. Dove. He felt little droplets of water. "Youuu dooon't Looove meeeee..." Said Dove. how could he? Even when she told him not to... "You're dead." Matthew pointed out. How could he love someone who wasn't there anymore. Still, he wasn't feeling very comfortable being held in mid-air like this. It was kinda creepy.. "Youuu neeverrr diiddd, diid youuuu?" She startd to cry more, as she let him drop to the ground. Matthew hit the ground with a thud. Since Dove stopped him half way to the ground, it wasn't enough to kill him anymore. "Yes.. I did Dove. But you're dead. What am I supposed to do now?" "You still Love a person, even if they're dead!" Dove screeched loudly, able to breake glass, then rose fire from the ground, then sent it back. "No, calm down." she muttered to herself, then left. she would never return. She hated him. "I thought you could never come back, anyway!" Matthew called, even though there was no one there. Did she lie? Would she haunt him? It bothered him a great deal. Apperantly, when Dove vanished the first time, there was still allitle time left, but Dove didn't want to spend all of it there. so, she vanished early. Now, her time was realy up. Now, she could only return as an angry spirit. Matthew held his head in frustration. Maybe he should get an exorcist? It would be easy. And then he could move on. "Matthew?" Simma rubbed her eyes, and held her fuzzy teaddy bear, and looked adorable. "Why are you out here? And why do you have a scraped elbow? Did you try to kill you're self?" she asked. Matthew smiled warmly at her. "I'm fine Simma. Come one, let's go back to sleep." he said as he ushered back inside the building and into Dove's room. She fell right asleep. She was upset that Matthew woke her up. "Don't do that again" she told him. Matthew climbed into the bed with her, hugged her, then turned away. "I won't. Goodnight." She started to snore lightly. She couldn't care less. Simma had a dream, a wonterful dream. She didn't want Matt to wake her up. She started to toss and turn. Matthew hugged to keep her still. She was keeping him up. The girl hit him ever time she turned. "I hate you." She mumbled. Matthew woke her up. But Matthew was asleep now, his arms still firmly wrapped around her. She pinched him HARD. "Let go of me." She demanded. Matthew whimpered and pulled his hands away. "Thank you." She fell asleep. The next day.... "Good morning, Matthew." She said as she shook him to wake him up. Matthew was unresponsive. He remained asleep. She shook him harder. "Wake up..." She wouldn't stop shaking him until he woke up. "Come on, Matthew," After a slight grumble, Matthew's eyes opened. He stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes again. "Fine then. I'll just tell Dove ''you didn't want to see her..." She tried to trick Matthew to get up. It worked, too. Matthew, who was now sitting up in bed, trembled slightly. What a mean thing to do. Matthew smacked Simma hard, sending her flying across the room. "Well, You won't get out of bed! By the way, there is someone here to see you, She's out in the livingroom..." Simma simply stood up, and left the room. Matthew sighed and considered things for a moment. Who would actually be here to see him? Looking down at his clothes, he wondered if he should change them. He has been wearing them for a day or two.... Nah, it didn't matter. He followed Simma to the living room. "Hi, Matthew." It was Sister Animal. With Dove gone, she could have Matthew all for her self. She had a major crush on him, but would not betray Dove, not ever. "Uhm.... Hi?" Matthew guessed. He was a little confused as to why she was here. He had never really talked to her... At all. "Simma," Sister animal began, "Yeah, yeah, I know. leave the room so you two can flirt with eachother." Simma finished, an left the room. "Sisters, what are ya' gonna do with 'em?" She srugged, then smiled, showing her kitten fangs. Matthew managed an uneasy smile back. This was... akward. He was still standing, not daring to take a seat on the couch next to her. "Come on!" She smiled, then grabbed his wrist, pulling him next to her. She kissed him. Matthew blushed insanely. He moved his head away and then tried to move away from her. "Stop it, i know you love me." She wrapped her cat tail around him, then hugged him, and kissed him. She wouldn't stop soon... And Matthew wasn't exactly complaining. She ''was very pretty... His face became redder with each kiss, hug, and relatively small movement. Matthew found himself wanting them more and more... They heard a loud moan.... "Mathhhewww....Hillllluuuuau....." Dove was haunting them. "Eeeep! Matthew!" Said Hiluau, Throwing Matthews arm around her. Matthew hugged her tightly. "Dove... Go away.." Matthew prayed. He kissed Sister Animal. "''NEVVVVERRRRRRRRR!" ''She shriked, then picked up Sister Animal. she flew her over to the window, then dropped her. All the good in Dove was gone. And Matthew stopped her in mid-air, brought her back to the window, then teleported them both to a remote island. "Are you okay...?" he asked, poking her slightly. "I am now..." She kissed him. She loved him, and this. she would never stop. It took Dove fifteen seconds to fly halfway there. She stopped, and rested. Matthew pushed her away slightly. "That's enough for now..." he mumbled. She was making him exaughsted. "O.K.," She smiled, and sat down. Then, suddenly vanished. Matthew didn't notice, however. "Maaaaatttthewwww..." Dove flew in front of Matthew, then tried to kiss him. Matthew pushed himself back with a small wave of psychokinetic energy. "GO. AWAY." he screamed. She was annoying him.... very much. Looking around, he noticed his new partner wasn't near him anymore. His eye twitched. Turning back to Dove with a rather grim outlook, he disrupted the electrons her form was currently made out of, making her disapear. Then, he warped to Sister Animal's location. "Matthew, i don't think this is gonna' work out. i'm sorry." She ran out of the tower. she still wanted him, but couln't stand him being haunted. "B-but..." Matthew sniffled. He began crying. This wasn't fair. Why couldn't Dove leave him alone? Matthew could start to see glitched of Dove, sutch as the head, legs, and hands. "Matthew, it's time!" She shouted. "Time for what exactly...?" Matthew asked uneasily. This was a little weird for him.. "YAYYYY!" She started jumping up and down. she was clearly visable. She looked like she did before Matthew had killed her. She hugged him. Matthew shoved Dove off of him. He didn't like her anymore. He liked Sister Animal. "Matthew, shu-" Simma shouted, but the saw Dove. "Dove! are you going to stay?" she asked her. "Yhea, i will. but Matthew won't." She shoved him out of the room, into the elavtor. "If you're gonna Date her, then you cant stay here" she told him, as she broke out into tears. Sister Animal would be over here, kissing him. Dove would be torchered. "Fine!" Matthew screamed, slamming his fist on the elevator panel. The doors slammed shut as Matthew descended the tower. Wait, why was he in the elevator? Matthew teleported to the ground floor. it didn't work. he was still in the elavator. Dove had taken away all power's she had given away. She sat on the coutch, and curled up into a ball. She wanted Matthew.